Pieces Of Me Joe Jonas OneShot Song Fic
by TheMoonIsOverrated
Summary: Jonas Brothers- Joe Jonas Song credit to Ashlee Simpson "Pieces Of Me". I love that song, also.


Pieces of Me

Pieces of Me

_On A Monday, I am Waiting_

_On Tuesday, I Am Fading_

_And By Wednesday, I Can't Sleep_

_Then The Phone Rings_

_And I Hear You_

_And The Darkness_

_Is A Clear View_

_Cause You've Come To Rescue Me_

_Oh, By You I Fall So Fast_

_I Can Hardly Catch My Breath_

_I Hope It Lasts_

"Joe! Where are you?" Kristin, Joe's very, very best friend in the whole entire world yelled. "Over here!" he yelled back. Kristin found Joe underneath the slide at the park they used to go to all the time when they were little. Why he was there, who knows.

"Joseph, what are you doing under there?" Kristin asked, hands on her hips. "Uh, ya know, stuff…" Joe said awkwardly. "Awkward!" she said. They both burst into laughter. "So…why'd you want me to come here?" she asked, looking around to see what was so special about this slide. "Nothing. Just felt like comin' out here, and didn't want to be alone" Joe clutched his legs to his chest, and smiled a cheesy toothy grin. "Whatever ya big 5 year old" Kristin joked. "Hahaha" he said, hitting her gently on the leg. She kicked him. "OUCH! What was that for?" He laughed. "You hit me, I kick you. It's how it works Joe. It's the circle of, of, of, well I don't know, but whatever" she joked. "Genius" he laughed.

_Oh, It Seems Like I Can Finally Rest My Head On Something Real_

_I Like The Way That Feels_

_Oh, It's As If You Know Me Better Then I Ever Knew Myself_

_I Love How You Can Tell_

_All The Pieces, The Pieces, The Pieces Of Me_

_All The Pieces, Pieces, The Pieces Of Me_

Kristin fell back onto her bed. Pictures of Joe went through her head. He was all she thought about anymore. He knew her so well. Kristin blasted her iPod on shuffle, and Chris Brown singing "Kiss Kiss" played. What was happening to her? This wasn't supposed to happen. They were best friends, not soul mates…

The same things went on in Joe's head. Everywhere he looked he saw her. Everything he did brought him back to Kristin. He wanted to be with her…they knew eachother so well. They'd been friends since they were 4 years old. Maybe it was a faze… maybe… Or it was meant to be…there was only one way to find out

_I Am Moody, I Am Messy_

_I Get Restless, And It's Senseless_

_How You Never Seem To Care_

_When I'm Angry, You Listen_

_When You're Happy, It's A Mission_

_And You Won't Stop Till I'm There_

_Fall…Sometimes I Fall So Fast_

_Well I hit that bottom_

_Crash, You're All I Have_

Friday after school, Kristin found Joe outside of the school with some of his friends. "Joe, Um, I need to talk to you" Kristin told him. "Alone" she added quietly. "Uh, okay. Actually, I was going to talk to you later anyway, so let's go" Joe said, guiding Kristin over to a tree close to the football field. They slid down against the trunk, and an awkward silence followed.

"Joe, I" Kristin started. "Me first" Joe interrupted. "Ok. Go ahead" she said. "I don't really know how to say this. But…Kristin, I think I love you" he confessed. "I know I love you" he whispered, looking down at the ground. "You, you do?" Kristin's voice cracked. Joe looked up at her. "Yes" he breathed. "Me too" Kristin whispered. "I feel the same way. I love you Joe"

Joe leaned into Kristin, leaning until their lips met for the first, and not the last time.

_Oh, It Seems Like I Can Finally Rest My Head On Something Real_

_I Like The Way That Feels_

_Oh, It's As If You Know Me Better Than I Ever Knew Myself_

_I Love How You Can Tell_

_All The Pieces, Piece, The Pieces Of Me_

_All the Pieces, The Pieces, The Pieces Of Me_

After that day, nothing was ever the same again. The two graduated, and went off to college together. 4 days after graduation, Joe did something he'd been longing to do, but waited until after college graduation.

Tears filled Kristin's eyes. "Will you marry me?" Joe asked, holding Kristin's hand, with a ring in the other hand, down on one knee. "Yes" she said, letting tears fall as Joe slipped on the ring. Sealing it with a kiss, they knew everything was going to be perfect in the world between them now.

_How Do You Know Everything I'm About To Say?_

_Am I That Obvious? _

_And If It's Written On My Face_

_I Hope It Never Goes Away_

_On A Monday, I Am Waiting_

_By Tuesday, I Am Fading Into Your Arms…_

_So I Can Breathe_

"You may now kiss the bride" were the words to their cue. Joseph Adam Jonas and his new wife, Kristin Marie Jonas, not James anymore, but Jonas, kissed in the Church as applause filled it. Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Adam Jonas walked back down the isle. Just to think, they'd started as nothing more but best friends. Now, they were married.

_Oh, It Seems Like I Can Finally Rest My Head On Something Real_

_I Like The Way That Feels_

_Oh, It's As If You Know Me Better Than I Ever Knew Myself_

_I Love How You Can Tell_

_All The Pieces, Piece, The Pieces Of Me_

_All the Pieces, The Pieces, The Pieces Of Me_

3 kids later, all graduated and grown up, Joe and Kristin sat on the back porch, their dog Hershey laying on the cool tile. Everything was just perfect. "So, we're going to go see Nicole tomorrow, and then we'll have to make plans to see Josh and Bridget" Kristin said. "Just think, in 9 months, we'll be grandparents" Joe laughed. "I know. Nicole is going to be a mommy, and we'll be grandma and grandpa" Kristin sighed. "And I wouldn't have it any other way" Joe said, kissing his wife's hand. "Me either" Kristin said, and layed her head on Joe's shoulder.


End file.
